Nova Anglian Empire
The /Noh.vah ANG.glee.ann/ (Imperial Latin: Novus Angliai Imperii) also officially known as the The Seraphic Imperial Intergalactic Empire of Nova Anglia is a major interstellar superpower that is within its current extents located in the Perseus arm, spanning across the Sagittarius Belt and up through the Orion Spur. According to Imperial dating, the Empire is approximately seven thousand five hundred and forty two years old, with a galactic status for little more than eight hundred and six. The youngest of the galactic superpowers, Nova Anglia is a nation seething with purposeful and imperialistic values, bent strongly on galactic conquest through the will of a hundred passed generations. With the invention of type one technology, bolstered by its advanced economy and brilliant strategic ability, the Empire has made a steep rise into becoming a galactic power. Etymology The name Nova Anglia is loosely derived from the old Latin words "Nova Anglian", which are said to mean New Britain, heeding to the supposed first ancient Anglian colony of "Britain" on Mother Earth. History Politics Governance AnglianHeirarchy.png|A chart showing the levels of governance in the Empire Iconography NAflagbattle.png|Flag used by the Nova Anglian Military NAflaggroyal.png|Flag used by the Nova Anglian Royalty on a galactic basis (Personal standards are used elsewhere) Economy Demographics Religion The Nova Anglian Empire is a very highly religious nation, with its spiritual beleifs and practices tied directly to the governance. The only official and permitted religion is the Anglish Orthodox, a monotheistic anti-clerical religion which does not allow preachings or non-government churches. Instead, bearers of holy titles are those who serve within the military or born into aristocracy as leaders and governors. The Anglian constitution is part of this religious system, which loosely limits the actions in which the lowest aristocrat, all the way to the Grand Emperor himself take in the name of the law. Language The Nova Anglian empire makes use of three distinct languages, two primary english-like dialects which are often interchanged, and a fanciful pseudo-latin used solely by nobility. Official Dialects Anglish Basic *In language: Angspeak *Used by peasants and slaves, it is a very simple language that blends a lot of terms together as single words. Synonyms do not exist, and there are few strongly emotive words. The largest section of this vocabulary entails industrial and farmer's terms. Advanced Anglish *In language: Advanced Anglish *Used by middle class commoners, this language is the most rigidly unchanging and grammatically concise throughout the entire Empire. It is the most commonly used language outside of the huge Anglian peasant population. Imperial Latin *In language:Imperii Linguam Latinum *Used simply for extravagant means by nobility through both official titling and even verbal communication, Imperial Latin is a widely diverse and changing language. Imperial Latin is written exclusively in special fonts, so much so that it is officially recognised as a separate writing system. Naming System Like the very societies has been is influenced by socially, the Nova Anglian naming system shares many aspects with that of the ancient Roman Empire's and it's Plebeian/Patrician client system. Upper Class Upper class citizens have three successive types of names. Depending on the specific region of Nova Anglian space, names are often arranged to become meaningful and intelligent plays on figurative and poetic language. Poetic names have many different meanings depending on its pronunciation or the word's multiple connotations, all of which are different again throughout each unique region the Empire due to the largely uncontrolled lingual drift of this fantastical "Imperial Latin". Despite this, an aspiration to mirror the grace of royalty and their personal use of Imperial Latin often anchors this language to within general predictable range. Other names implement rhymes, deliberately arranged names designed to romantically flow together, or names which signify a certain place or family trait. Given names: Firstly, Nova Anglian names begin with their given names, of which range from one to around three or more. They are traditionally romanticised English or Latin names from Earth's pre-history, such as Charlotte, Isabella, Octavius , Marcus, Edward, Claudia and etc. House name: Secondly is their house name (also known as "clan names"), the name of their particular family group of aristocracy. They are often taken by ancient mythology, ancient astronomical terms or coined words inspired by Latin phrases. These words have seemingly blended together over the centuries due to their closely tied lingual roots. *Examples include: Dantus, Oberon, Orpheus, Perseus, Miranda, Kepler, Terrae, Mars, etc. *The house name of the Nova Anglian royalty is "Andromeda". Family name: Thirdly is their family name, which indicates the specific branch of the house of which the man or woman belongs to. There are estimated to exist a countless trillion variants of these names, all influenced by many aspects of past humanity with most of which whose origins are impossible to trace back before the Grand Colonisation. *Typically, they are addressed by their title (e.g. Prince, Lord, Lady, Count), followed by their House name and Family name. Given names are only intended for use on a very personal level. *An example of an full aristocrat name: "Miss Charlotte Alicia of Dantus Ignus", or "Prince Michael Tiberius Sutherlund of Andromeda Albion" *As shown, a multitude of given names and the twin house/family names are often separated by an "of" to avoid confusion. Additional names: An additional name is often added to perpetuate a military victory or outstanding contribution to their region of Anglian space. They can range from "the great" or "the brilliant" to more extravagant names, often to the point of being ridiculous and egocentric. *An example can include the name Prince Albion was ceremonially given during the Third Expansion Campaign, "Architect of thought". Middle/Lower class *Middle and lower class have only given names and family names. If they are clients to a house, then they also assume a "serving" title added on in their full variants. *Their names are less extravagant than the upper class. *Example of a full middle class name: Dominic Andrew Lyruc serving Oberon. Peasant Class *Peasants were usually entitled by the clan name they serve, followed by their personal name. When officially presented, they are simply entitled firstly as "Peasant"(and often Maid for women) following their house name. A freed peasant usually assumes a new family name and becomes lower class. * They have very simple names, commonly with single syllables. * Often, freed peasants become clients to their masters. * An example of a full peasant name is "Peasant Dantus Jack" Culture The Nova Anglian Empire is organised into a strict and rigid class-based system depending on royal and aristocratic family connection and birthright. The general structure of this society is heavily influenced by both the Roman Empire and general European Imperialism before gradual demise of aristocratically-based hierarchy post 19th century. Category:Nova Anglia Category:Empires